


Catch me if I Fall

by Olliebeary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But he feels really bad after, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Barry, M/M, Oliver says some really mean things, and barry loves him, because he loves barry, i just really love these dorks, my first fic on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliebeary/pseuds/Olliebeary
Summary: Oliver and Barry rarely fight, so when they do...it never ends well.





	Catch me if I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys this my first fic on Ao3 hope you like it! This isn't beta'd so any mistakes are mine! Just got my account on Ao3 I'm so glad I can finally subscribe to my favorite works now!! :D

Oliver and Barry were out on one of their usual team ups attempting to defeat a meta that made their way to Star City. Everything was going as planned, that is until Oliver ignored one of Barry's directions and they both ended up getting hurt. And that's how they ended up currently throwing insults at each other in the Arrow cave.

"Ollie YOU'RE the one who didn't listen to me! I don't know why you're mad at me I was just giving you directions!" Barry said raising his voice.

"Well I'm sorry if the directions you gave were absolutely ridiculous!" Oliver countered being just as loud.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Barry asked incredulously

"Well Barry you're not exactly the best decision maker out there are you?" Oliver practically yelled. "Every decision you make ends up in someone being KILLED weather it's Eddie, or Ronnie, Cisco's brother, even your own damn parents!" Oliver found himself shouting before he could stop himself. Realizing what he had just said Oliver shut his mouth immediately. Oliver bit his lip looking over at his lover to see his eyes downcast, silent tears escaping his hazel green eyes. But before he could say anything or even apologize, Barry was out of the room.

"Oliver you are such an Idiot" He heard felicity say, but she was right, he really was an idiot.

"I know..I know I am I just-I need to find Barry so I can apologize to him. Fast" Oliver sighed. How could he have said that to Barry? How could that thought even cross his mind? God, he felt like such a piece of shit right now.

                                                                                                             ----------------------------------  

Oliver wasn't expecting to see Barry at home when he opened the door to their loft. Hurt eyes met his as he watched Barry immediately stand up from his prone position on the couch and start to make his way out the door.

"Barry wait" Oliver said gently taking hold of Barry's arm causing Barry to flinch away. Oliver wanted to cry, did Barry really think Oliver was going to hit him?

"What do you want Oliver?" Barry's said refusing to look up at the older male. He couldn't bear to look at his boyfriend after what he had said to him. Couldn't believe that the man he loved most would hurt him in a way that he knew would crush Barry.

Oliver cupped Barry's face in his hands forcing Barry to have to look up at him. He took notice of Barry's unshed tears resting on the brim of his eyes, and it broke his heart. "Bear..I am so so sorry I said that to you, I can't believe I would ever say something like that to you and I am such an idiot for hurting you like that Barry, I'm so sorry Bear"

Barry took one look in Oliver's eyes and he couldn't hold it in, tears furiously fell down Barry's cheeks as he tried to hold himself together. "You're not an idiot Ollie, y-you were just being honest, I always make stupid decisions that end up in people dying!" Barry all but sobbed.

Oliver felt like stabbing himself with an arrow. He's the on who made Barry hurt like this, he's the one who made Barry self loathe more than he already did. "No, Barry that's not true don't say that." Oliver said firmly, gathering the younger man into a strong embrace as Barry cried into his sweater. "I'm sorry Ollie"

Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing, why was Barry apologizing to him? "Shh, don't apologize honey, you didn't do anything wrong. At all. I'm the who's sorry" Oliver spoke softly rubbing Barry's back soothingly. After Barry's crying had died sown to small sniffles they two men pulled away.

"I love you Bear" Oliver said running a hand through Barry's soft hair and placing a small chaste kiss on his forehead. "So much"

Barry felt a small blush tint his cheeks, which Oliver thought was the most adorable thing in the world. "I love you too"

Oliver smiled and took hold of Barry's hands. "Why don't we go to Big Belly Burger? Grab something to eat" Oliver suggested.

Barry's lips quirked up into a small smile. "Race you there" He said, and then he was off.

God was he lucky to have a man like Barry.


End file.
